one night
by jellytot182
Summary: first attempt so please be patient this is about isabella swan rich little daddys girls, who meets the man of her dreams on her 21st birthday praying hes the one to make her cherry go pop but is edward cullen the man for the job M for future chapters


**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Pov**

I'm Isabella Swan aka Bella I live with my father Charlie who is also the richest man in America, my mother died when I was 7 and from then on I've pretty much cared for myself not that my father doesn't do a good job I love him dearly but as he is some fancy hot shot lawyer his work takes him around the world and away from me, if I could change one thing it would be to have the relationship I crave with my father I was always a daddy's girl and I miss him even if we do live in the same house.  
today is my 21st birthday and I plan on celebrating in style. My best friend the one and only Alice Cullen has organized everything a huge party at my house (well mansion really way too big for me and my dad) not that she would have it any other way she lives for that kind of shit I just reap the benefits of having a stressful few months while she runs around at her super human speed making everything perfect. Alice is very small for her age she turned 21 last month and people still talk about her bash, she stands around 5ft4, her hair is jet black and cut sort in the most amazing array of spikes, her eyes are the brightest of gold's most people would say she wears contacts but Alice has always been anything but ordinary, she has a small delicate figure but even so most girls would kill for it she is a beautiful girl, just in a small package pocket size you could say but she sure can pack a punch.  
at this moment in time me and Alice are in my bathroom/beauty salon while all the commotion of bangs and crashes takes place down stairs. Its about 2pm and the party doesn't start till 8 and so far Alice has scrubbed, buffed and polished me twice over the skin was starting to get sore if she carried on but as her saying goes "no pain, no gain" which pisses me off every time she says it. The time now is around 5pm and she has only just finished my nails which she has painted in the most gorgeous midnight blue to match my dress.  
"I love my nails Alice you really do need to get a real hobby though instead of playing with your Bella Barbie, I could sure use a break fancy a drink?" I pleaded knowing I could have a 5minute break at least.  
"ok but be back as soon as possible I still have your hair to do and your make up we have to get you looking stunning, not that you aren't already but there will be some hot available guys here tonight I made sure of it" Alice shouted as I ran down the stairs.  
I took a sneak peak at the decorations and Alice really has out done herself its like out of a Disney princess film but not in a tacky way she wouldn't dare. I ran back to the bedroom where Alice was stood with her hands on her hips holding the curling irons tapping her foot.

"sorry Al I couldn't get to the kitchen with all those people around had to take a detour" I hoped she bought my excuse.  
"you didn't sneak any peaks at the decorations or anything did you because if you did I will never forgive you I swear, now sit your pretty ass down here and let me sort out that hay stack you have the cheek to call hair" Alice almost laughed at the last part of her reply.  
"come on then lets get this over and done with, what are you thinking curls? Straight? Up? What?" I asked trying to get her back in to the mood.  
"well your dress is off the shoulder so I was thinking sort of a messy up do with pretty ringlets falling around your face, what you think?" Alice said looking as though she was about to bite her tongue off with her concentration.  
"sounds complicated, what about make up you know I'm no natural beauty" I smiled  
"Bella shut the hell up your starting to get on my nerves with all your negative-ness" Alice giggled  
"well am sorry I cant be a stunner like you and Rosalie" I said looking a little down.  
"oh shut up, anyways speaking of Rose I thought she would be hear by now" Alice was getting a little concerned she hated tardiness.  
"she's probably finishing off your brother you know they are always at it like rabbits, actually scrap that they are worse" I burst out laughing  
"ewwww Bella Emmett's my brother I really don't want the image of him bending my friend over, that's just wrong" Alice started doing gagging noises while I carried on laughing at her expressions.  
with that the door burst open and Rose comes walking through looking like she stepped out of playboy, she may be my other closest friend but I was always envious of her looks and figure to die for. Rosalie is a tall girl around 5ft11 without heels, long blonde hair that shone like the sun, eyes the deepest yet the brightest of blues and lips you only got when you went down to Dr Stanley the local and in high demand plastic surgeon, her figure could also be achieved with around $30,000 all in all she was a stunner. She wore a blood red mini dress with the most reveling of plunging neck lines, and when she turned around it just covered enough so we didn't get and eye full of her thong which I knew she was wearing as she wears nothing else, as Emmett loves them so I'm told.  
"hey bitches did I hear my name because my ears are burning" Rose chimes as she throws herself on my bed proving I was right about the thong.  
"would we do that Rose we was just discussing if you was finishing Emmett off or not" I squealed with laughter as Alice and Rose joined in.  
"sorry Alice but your brother takes for fucking ever to cum , he's like a beast but go is it always good" Rose comments.  
"O.M.G am going to throw up Jesus Rose that was way to much info especially for me I don't want to know about my brothers "amazing" bed skills God" Alice gags.  
"I don't know I'd like to keep hearing about the animal side of your brother he sounds like he could be quite enjoyable" I laughed so hard I nearly brought my make up off.  
"right both of you shut the fuck up I don't wish to hear this I'm off to get ready so I don't have to hear anymore of his dirty habit's" Alice storms off to the bathroom  
"so do you know how many people pixie has invited to your party tonight, I love your nails by the way, cant wait to see your dress, I really hope you meet someone tonight then we would all we equal and you wouldn't feel like a third wheel" Rose asks looking at herself in the mirror.  
"well to answer your first question I haven't got a fucking clue you know how out of control she is in these situations, secondly I love my nails to Alice has spent a lot of time on me, thirdly I'm just about to slip into my dress, fourthly I hope I meet someone to its been so long since I've been on a date, and fifthly I don't mind being the third wheel" I giggled.  
"I'll hook you up your cherry is way over due being popped" Rose commented  
"I'm not going to sleep with some random arsehole just to pop my cherry have you ever thought I'm waiting for Mr. Right?" I spat  
"whao! Ok Bella don't get your Victoria secrets in a twist I was just asking I hate seeing you on your own" she replied  
"I'm not on my own I have my friends who needs a man when I have my girls" I winked at her.  
"anyways I will be back shortly off to get my dress on" I ran to the other bedroom.  
I locked the door and started to undress, I slipped off my shorts and I was so glad I bought something a little sexier for the underneath, doesn't hurt to hope someone might see it, secondly I lifted my t-shirt carefully over my head watching my hair, don't want a foot up my ass from Alice. I removed the straps from my bra, thankfully I'd gone for a multi way so I could swap and change as necessary, I walked over to where my dress hung in the blue garment bag, I'd not been allowed to see it till tonight so I was a little nervous as to what monstrosity Alice may have picked, I slowly slid the zip down and gasped, what it held was the most beautiful dress I'd ever laid eyes on I held it up to my body and looked in the mirror I nearly cried. I removed it from the hanger and pulled it up my slender legs the silk felt amazing along my skin it was a off the shoulder midnight blue silk dress which hung in all the right places and emphasized my best features if you get my meaning. The look was finished off with a pair of 4inch silver satin strappy heels and a few silver bracelets with a delicate silver necklace and tear drop shaped single diamond pendant.  
I looked in the mirror at the final image and I had to say I was gob smacked I looked absolutely gorgeous Alice had really pulled it off. My hair looked beautiful my dress made me feel a million dollars the shoes made me feel taller. I never thought I was beautiful I always felt average I was around 5ft7, rich brown hair down to my waist, deep milk chocolate eyes and full red lips, I was slim but I had curvy hips and a modest bust, but looking in the mirror I could give Rose a run for her money now, I made my way back to my bedroom to meet up with my girls again before the party really got going.  
"oh Jasper you look amazing, mind you I did pick out your clothes for you" Alice giggled  
Jasper is Alice's long term boyfriend and also twin to Rosalie so they have the same eyes, same hair only real difference is Jasper is male.  
"yep am your life size Ken and I see Bella is Barbie" Jasper said looking at me  
"I don't look half bad either I have to give you credit Al you do work wonders with me" I said and she smiled for her reply  
"O.M.G Bella has boobs!" Emmett bellowed running over to me and twirling me around  
"good to see you to…Emmett I cant breath" I gasped as he finally released me.  
Emmett is Alice's older brother and also the brother I never had he is built like a wreaking ball, he's not fat just solid muscle which is strange as I've never known him even approach a gym before, he stands around 6ft2, short jet black hair in the tightest of curls and the most adorable of baby faces with the biggest of dimples when he smiles.  
" sorry Bells just seems like years since I saw you last and I've missed you, your like my second little sister, come here" and with that he grabbed me into another rib breaking hug  
"I didn't hear you guys come up, I see you found the beer" I said mockingly  
"Bella you know us we can smell beer were like blood hounds when it comes to this stuff" Jasper laughed  
"yeah I guess that's true so is everyone ready to go down and get shit faced and pass out in one of my many bedrooms" I asked with a cocky grin.  
"yeah just let me get my camera, oh Bella I forgot to tell you my cousin Edward is coming tonight I hope you don't mind but he just broke up with Tanya from our school, she cheated on him the tramp, hope you don't mind but I thought he needed cheering up, also he's starting at our school on Monday so I thought he could use tonight to meet his fellow students" Alice chimed in  
"no I don't mind the more the merrier, you will have to introduce us". I shouted from bottom of the stairs.  
with that I heard the door bell I went to grab the handle but Emmett pushed me out of the way and swung the door open greeting who ever it was and ushering them in, I turned round to see who it was and that's when my heart stopped, that's when I forgot to breath, that's when everything else was all forgotten then when I locked eyes with him.


End file.
